prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 2, 1999 WWE Heat results
The May 2, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California. It was broadcast live. Recap The New Age Outlaws start the show with a countout victory over D-Lo Brown and a returning Mark Henry. Droz and Prince Albert attacked Brown during the match and later brawled with him and Henry into the crowd. After the match, Billy Gunn takes the opportunity to invite X-Pac out to apologize to him for attacking him on Smackdown. Gunn apologizes and everyone shakes hands. As they go to celebrate D-Generation X staying together, Gunn attacks X-Pac. Jesse James pushes Gunn off, then Kane makes an entrance and chokeslams James. Outside two limousines pull up. Shane McMahon, Triple H, Big Bossman, and other members of the Corporate Ministry exit. Michael Cole narrates a brief background on the McMahon family which includes a recap of the recent McMahon family struggles is included. Backstage Shane McMahon yells at the TV in the presence of Triple H, Chyna, and the Mean Street Posse. Ken Shamrock and Test tag together and defeated the Acolytes via submission. Afterwards the Corporate Ministry ran down and beat up Shamrock and Test. Big Bossman then gets a microphone and announces that he's going to attack Mankind in the boiler room and leaves. Outside, The Big Show arrives to the arena. Backstage, Big Bossman enters the boiler room with a referee. Bossman and Mankind fight an impromptu Boiler Room Brawl but the rest of the Corporate Ministry arrive and attack Mankind. Shane McMahon locks the door with all of them inside. The Big Show then shows up, rips the doors off their hinges and chases everyone out, saving Mankind. The Big Show goes to the ring and grabs a microphone. He challenges the Undertaker. The Undertaker, Shane McMahon, and the Corporate Ministry arrives and swarm the Big Show. Undertaker tells him that he's the most powerful, then they leave. After a commercial, the Big Show throws stuff around backstage. Elsewhere Shane McMahon calls the police and says he's being threatened. Hardcore Holly enters the ring with Al Snow's mannequin head. He complains that his match with Snow is non-title. Snow appears on the Titantron and reminds Holly that Head is the champion and he's been reduced to carrying around a deer head. Al Snow then comes to the ring to Holly's old "Sparky Plugg" music and in a toy racecar. Holly and Snow fight a hardcore match. Holly knocks out Snow after hitting him with Head. Then he leaves without a pinfall and his music plays. Backstage, Show continues to damage stuff backstage. He starts attack the Corporate Ministry limousine with a 2X4. Police officers show up and Shane McMahon demands that Show be arrested. The officers take him away. The Corporate Ministry come down to the ring again. Shane gets a microphone and announces that they've taken care of four nuisances (Mankind, Test, Ken Shamrock, and the Big Show). He sets up some matches at Over the Edge. Results ; ; *'Dark Tag Team Match:' Jeff Jarrett & Owen Hart (w/ Debra) defeated The Brood (Christian & Edge) (w/ Gangrel). *'Dark WWF Intercontinental Title Match:' The Godfather © defeated Goldust (w/ The Blue Meanie) * Tag Team Match: The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & Jesse James) defeated D-Lo Brown & Mark Henry (w/ Ivory). (1:15) ** Henry was counted out. * Tag Team Match: Ken Shamrock & Test defeated The Acolytes (Bradshaw & Faarooq). (1:21) ** Shamrock made Faarooq submit to an anklelock. * Non-Title Singles Match: Al Snow versus Hardcore Holly ends in a no contest. (~2:35) ** Holly's music played without a pin. ** Snow was WWF Hardcore Champion at the time of this match. Commentators *Michael Cole *Kevin Kelly Image gallery corporateministry1.jpg|Corporate Ministry enters the ring bs_arriving.jpg|Big Show arrives tbs_club.jpg|Big Show looking for The Undertaker bs_arrested.jpg|Big Show gets arrested External links * Heat #40 * ProFightDB.com * Heat #40 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events